The Kaze Saga
by Molly Renata
Summary: The Gundam pilots are warped into a world filled with magic and monsters. Yaoi fans stay away. AU? ...not sure what to rate this but rating may go up...
1. The Planet Kaze

Shinkidousenki Gundam Wing: The Kaze Saga  
  
Note: I was inspired to write this by a couple of CERTAIN SONGS FROM THE SHOW... primarily one by Two-Mix that is over 7 minutes long and was played in the movie version of Endless Waltz, and one that was part of Blind Target and sung by one Ai Orikasa...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shinkidousenki Gundam Wing or any other animes referenced in this story. (EMPHASIS ON ANIMES!!! I will be mentioning other things in this story, but they are most likely going to be related to Rurouni Kenshin.) Last Impression, Just Communication, White Reflection and Burning are not mine either; they belong to Two-Mix. If you believe I own anything here, you need a brain transplant to help your intelligence, except *maybe* if you're talking about the planet Kaze.  
  
Please take note that in my fic the Gundams were reconstructed using their upgraded designs from the series.  
  
~*~  
  
Narration:  
  
The year is After Colony 198. A magical warp has appeared on Earth, and nobody truly knows what it is. The Gundam pilots, known respectively as Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner and Chang Wufei, have been sent to inspect the warp. But by their luck, they end up being teleported to a mysterious planet.  
  
/Narration  
  
Kotoba Kokoro's speech was interrupted by a VERY loud noise. He looked up to see five... objects descending towards the ground. As they descended, he could just make out their shape.  
  
He turned to the massive army that lay behind him and said, "Mobile suits are coming! At least five of them. Most likely entered through the warp."  
  
Kyui Kyui, one of Kokoro's high officials and part dragon, said, "What the heck is a mobile suit!?"  
  
Kokoro glared at Kyui and said, "Duh. See, they're coming here!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Uhh... where exactly are we?" Duo asked, sounding a little nervous.  
  
Heero, seeing the expression on the braided pilot's face, said, "I personally have no idea, but it could very well be another planet. Wait a minute... another planet!?"  
  
Trowa nodded, saying, "It probably is another planet. The layout of this place looks nothing like anything on Earth."  
  
Wufei crossed his arms as a rather annoyed look crossed his face. "If this place is weak," he said, "I will attempt to return to Earth as soon as possible."  
  
He was interrupted from his thoughts by a voice... in his head.  
  
Who are you and what are you doing here?  
  
The other pilots heard it, too. Duo looked around confusedly, Heero looked... like Heero, Trowa actually allowed a small look of fear to cross his face, Quatre blinked and looked like his suit was possessed, and Wufei... well, Wufei put on a classical angry expression and broke into a full justice rant, muttering curses in Mandarin in between.  
  
Quatre was the first one to say something logical about the situation. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
Duo looked at Quatre like something was wrong with him, and then said, "I don't know... Maybe he just used telepathy...?"  
  
Kokoro glared up at Deathscythe and said, "You'd better be aware of that fact. I don't think you're gonna live if you aren't careful."  
  
Duo looked defiantly down at Kokoro. "And just what are you going to kill me with?" he said, a tone of anger tainting his voice.  
  
Kokoro replied, "It would be just as easy to take down your suit. Come on, you don't even have much of a defense against magic..."  
  
Duo looked a bit stunned, and said, "You know what a mobile suit is? Do you come from Earth? And you... wha? You use magic?"  
  
Kokoro said, "You'd better be careful. I don't come from Earth but I study it. I do use magic, and I do know what a mobile suit is. My name is Kotoba Kokoro."  
  
Duo almost burst out laughing at the name. "Word Heart?" he said in disbelief.  
  
Kokoro blushed and said, "Don't ask. It's not like I'm proud of the name. And I'm the head of Clan Kaze. You are on the planet Kaze."  
  
"Funny you name your clan after the planet," Trowa said.  
  
"It's not my fault," Kokoro replied, shifting his gaze to Heavyarms. "I was put in the head position after Ame died." Turning back to Kyui, he said, "Do you think we should tell them to get out of their mobile suits?"  
  
Kyui merely nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
"What is this place anyway?" Duo said, looking around and taking note of every feature on the towering walls. He noticed a couple of glowing specks in the valley walls, but he ignored them.  
  
Kokoro looked at him and said, "This is the Dark Valley. It has been repeatedly taken by this rebellious group, whose current leader is known only as the Valkyrie."  
  
Heero turned to Kyui and said, "What is your name?"  
  
Kyui looked back at Heero and said, "Well, what's yours?"  
  
Heero held back a deathglare.  
  
Kyui said, "My name is Kyui Kyui. But it's honestly too sad to like..."  
  
"My name is Heero Yuy," Heero replied. "Where exactly are we?"  
  
"We're in the Dark Valley, on a planet called Kaze," Kyui replied. "I suppose maybe they'll hand you over to Clan Aki along with the others once they know what all your names are."  
  
"Why do you look suspiciously like a bipedal wolf?" Heero asked, taking note of Kyui's external appearance.  
  
Kyui chuckled. "I'm part dragon, part wolf, part human," he said. "Just another one of those crazy genetic screwups that our scientists have had. And Kokoro is part cat. 1/10th cat, to be precise."  
  
"That's funny, he doesn't look like it," Heero said, glancing briefly at Kokoro.  
  
"Well, so is Onegai Skye from Clan Aki..." Kyui said. "And the only external feature SHE has of a cat is odd eye and hair color."  
  
Heero glared at Kyui.  
  
Kokoro looked at Duo and said, "What's your name?"  
  
"Duo Maxwell," Duo replied. "I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie."  
  
"Is Heero your friend?" Kokoro said, speaking in a flat monotone and putting on a very Heero-like expression.  
  
Duo merely nodded and said, "So are the others."  
  
Kokoro looked at the other pilots, who were now talking to a soldier who was in the valley at the time. Suddenly, he remembered something...  
  
"Have you heard of the Winner family?" Kokoro said. "I hear they are very famous on Earth."  
  
"Yes, in fact, one of us is part of it," Duo said. "Over there." He pointed to Quatre, who looked back at Duo.  
  
Kokoro's jaw dropped.  
  
"He... a Winner?" he said, a clear tone of shock in his voice. He kept looking back at Quatre.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner, that he is," Duo said.  
  
Kokoro looked at Duo oddly. "You're talking like Kenshin," he said.  
  
"Huh?" Duo said, clearly confused.  
  
"Never mind," Kokoro muttered.  
  
Quatre looked at Kokoro. "Hello," he said in a rather gentle voice.  
  
Kokoro looked a bit stunned, but then returned the favor with a simple, "Hi."  
  
~*~  
  
"So this guy named the Valkyrie is trying to take over your primary source of resources," Duo said. "Aa, I get it now!"  
  
"Yes," Kokoro replied in a monotone. "Would you like to join Clan Aki?"  
  
Duo seemed a bit surprised. "Clan Aki?" he said, sounding a bit confused.  
  
"Yes," Kokoro replied. "They're allies of ours."  
  
Duo said, "Well, are they nice there?"  
  
"Yes," Kokoro said.  
  
~*~  
  
So, what do you think of my first chapter? Please give me your opinions, minna-san! 


	2. Clan Aki

Shinkidousenki Gundam Wing: The Kaze Saga  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shinkidousenki Gundam Wing or any other animes referenced in this story. (EMPHASIS ON ANIMES!!! I will be mentioning other things in this story, but they are most likely going to be related to Rurouni Kenshin.) Last Impression, Just Communication, White Reflection and Burning are not mine either; they belong to Two-Mix. If you believe I own anything here, you need a brain transplant to help your intelligence, except *maybe* if you're talking about the planet Kaze.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre opened one eye. He tried to recall yesterday's events, but he was too exhausted to do so. He looked around the room, then leveled a glance at a shadowy figure across the room from him.  
  
"It's 3:16 A.M. What are you doing up?"  
  
The shadowy figure slowly moved towards the Arab, trying to figure out what was going on.  
  
Duh, Quatre thought. This character must be part of Clan Aki. Certainly doesn't look like Kyui...  
  
The shadowy figure moved slowly closer to him and turned on a light, saying, "Don't you think it's kinda late to be awake?"  
  
Quatre nodded and said, "Yeah, but... I think I heard you come in... why did you come in?"  
  
"To check on you," the figure replied. "My name's Onegai Skye. What's yours?"  
  
Quatre immediately lost his courage right then and there. The people in Clan Kaze had mentioned Onegai before he even entered Clan Aki. He was perfectly ready to meet everyone who was named, but there was such a ridiculously large number of them he didn't know which to pick out first. And Onegai would be the first one he ever met.  
  
"Uh... my name... my name's Quatre Raberba Winner," the blonde replied. "It's... nice to meet you... and why are you in here?"  
  
"Just checking on you," Onegai replied. She shot a dark glance at the door and finished with, "Heero made me."  
  
"...what the hell is going on here?" Quatre said, lopsidedly glaring at Onegai.  
  
Onegai flinched. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings," she said. "We're all just a bunch of old bakas with no life. Me? I'm one of the youngest. I'm in my late teens; everyone else is older than me." She finished the statement with a slight laugh.  
  
Quatre smiled at the humor.  
  
"There's one more thing though," he said. "Make sure that nobody sneaks into my room and tries to wake me up."  
  
Onegai nodded, turned off the light, and left.  
  
~*~  
  
"The clan leader's name is Akiramenai. We call him Aki for short since he has a long name," Kitto explained. "There's nothing TOO bad about it, though."  
  
"You haven't said something," Seigi said. "You haven't admitted something..."  
  
Kitto turned bright red. "That's because it's a subject I'd rather not discuss," he said.  
  
Seigi raised an eyebrow. "Not much to say about it, huh?" he said. "Oh well. Guess I'll just make like Shinigami and get the hell outta here before I get caught."  
  
"Actually, there's no need for that," Kitto said. Turning back to the pilots, he announced, "I was ashamed to admit that I am directly related to one DOROTHY CATALONIA..." and he could say no more.  
  
"Waitaminute, what did you just say?" Duo said, sounding for all the world like a confused idiot. "Something about Dorothy..."  
  
"Yeah, Twigbrows," Kitto said. "I hate to be part of the same family line. She has, like, an eternal bloodlust. I, on the contrary, am very difficult to anger."  
  
"Makes you ashamed of your family line, huh?" Duo said. "But then again, how did you get part of her in you anyway?"  
  
"I'm her sister," Kitto said. "I don't know how it happened, but somehow it did."  
  
Duo's response was none other than the infamous, "..."  
  
~*~  
  
"It isn't safe to assume that your opponents are always weak," Onegai said. "You should know that."  
  
"Yeah, I do," Quatre said. "You're a good friend, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah," Onegai replied.  
  
Quatre said, "But I don't think the relationship will ever..."  
  
He was cut off by an annoyed scream that sounded disturbingly like Heero.  
  
"QUATRE RABERBA WINNER, OMAE O KOROSU!!!"  
  
Onegai nearly fainted with shock. "Why would anyone want to kill you?" she said. "I mean, you're so nice..."  
  
"I have no idea," Quatre said.  
  
Just then, a figure that looked like Heero - with green eyes - ran into the room and deathglared at Quatre. 04 ended up latching onto Onegai in sheer panic.  
  
"So, I see you've finally found one to contend with," the Heero-clone said. "You certainly didn't have to take Onegai for yourself."  
  
"Damare!" shouted Onegai. "Kisama!"  
  
The Heero-clone simply stood there... and then began radiating a faint white glow which steadily grew brighter. Suddenly, a blinding flash occured. When Onegai and Quatre could see again, they saw a figure that looked a lot like a bipedal gecko.  
  
"Not Itsumo again..." Onegai muttered. "Stupid lizard..."  
  
"EXCUSE me? WHAT?" Itsumo replied with quite a bit of irritation.  
  
Onegai sighed. "Never mind."  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry about the length if it was too short. I kinda have writer's block and a time limit here... 


	3. The Valkyrie Strikes

Shinkidousenki Gundam Wing: The Kaze Saga  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shinkidousenki Gundam Wing or any other animes referenced in this story. (EMPHASIS ON ANIMES!!! I will be mentioning other things in this story, but they are most likely going to be related to Rurouni Kenshin.) Last Impression, Just Communication, White Reflection and Burning are not mine either; they belong to Two-Mix. If you believe I own anything here, you need a brain transplant to help your intelligence, except *maybe* if you're talking about the planet Kaze.  
  
~*~  
  
"You might want to be a little careful out there," the dark-haired character said. "Oh, and by the way, my name is Mirai."  
  
"Mirai... what a pretty name," Quatre said a little too loudly. Mirai glared at him.  
  
"Are you hitting on me?" she said.  
  
"Um... no, sorry, miss," Quatre said, looking a little intimidated by the vicious glare Mirai had aimed at him. "I was just complimenting you."  
  
"By the way, I thought your best friend was Onegai," Mirai shot back. "Isn't she the one that burst in on you last night with no warning?..."  
  
She was interrupted by Aki.  
  
"Don't you think you should just get going already?" Aki said, sounding a little annoyed. "I mean, if there's anything that those five should do, it's fighting. Trust me, I know about the Gundams..."  
  
"Not you too," Duo muttered under his breath.  
  
"What IS Mirai anyway?" Heero asked, shooting a sideways glance at Aki.  
  
"She's part ice dragon," the leader said. "It certainly explains the midnight blue hair and emerald green eyes, if anything..."  
  
Mirai glared at Aki.  
  
"Sorry," Aki said, turning back.  
  
"And don't you even think about doing anything funny, Aki-CHAN," Mirai said with an angered tone. "Don't forget that I could very well go into Ice Rage mode at any moment now."  
  
Aki left as the pilots and Mirai turned back to continue with their mission.  
  
~*~  
  
"They should be here soon," a shadowy, winged figure said. "I just hope that Ryoukai doesn't come on the mission."  
  
"Last I heard, there was only about five or six," a soldier said. "Don't ask me how they're gonna be able to survive, but..."  
  
"Oh, trust me," the figure replied. "After all, I'm the Valkyrie. Nobody can beat me easily."  
  
"Are you so sure about that?" another soldier said darkly. The Valkyrie nodded and opened the door to the complex, ready to attack anyone who tried to take over the Dark Valley.  
  
A shadowy figure flew overhead and the Valkyrie glanced up at it, immediately identifying it as one of the many dragons on Kaze. This individual was very powerful though, and took the name of Razor. Its metallic, jet-black scales shone in the light as it flew off to scout for its opponents.  
  
"Be careful up there, Razor-san," the Valkyrie called over. Razor acknowledged the statement with a grunt.  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't tell me that that winged brat is going to use a DRAGON to attempt to take over," Duo said annoyedly. "Speaking of which, where is wing-man?"  
  
"Should be over there," Mirai said. "You should take the rest of his army, seeing as you can't use magic. I'll take the Valkyrie himself."  
  
"Are you sure that's safe?" Quatre asked, surveying the landscape.  
  
Mirai nodded, but then let out a surprised chirp when she saw several opponents marching over the landscape. Razor flew overhead, still scanning and heading for the Aki base.  
  
"I can take these," Heero said. "Ninmu ryoukai."  
  
"Good luck, Heero," Mirai said as Heero took off, gun in hand.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he can take some of them," Kitto said, coming up behind Mirai. "He's pretty good with ranged weapons. He should be able to survive for quite a while out there."  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that, Kitto-sama," Mirai said. "He may be good with guns, but I don't expect him to be able to survive too long. He should get KO'd in a couple minutes at the very most."  
  
Kitto merely shook his head and said, "Maybe I should go help him." Then he took off.  
  
"Why don't you go help Kitto-sama and Heero?" Mirai asked, looking at the other pilots.  
  
"I suppose it's a good idea," Wufei said. The pilots left soon after and Mirai teleported behind the enemy lines, trying to spot the Valkyrie among their numbers.  
  
A long and tiring battle ensued.  
  
~*~  
  
Mirai deathglared at the Valkyrie, allowing her mind to drift from one form to another. The Valkyrie, sensing her presence, turned around and immediately unsheathed his sword. Mirai finally settled on Hailstorm mode, and quickly transformed into an azure-blue dragon with sea-green eyes and a vicious glare. The Valkyrie flinched, but not too much as he set up a Dark Shield to block Mirai's attacks. Mirai's eyes began glowing a bright chartreuse, and she launched twin Frozen Lightning attacks at the Valkyrie, who blocked one with his Dark Shield but took the other.  
  
They both paused their magic duel when three bullets shot past Mirai and struck the valley wall. Heero grinned as he came up behind the Valkyrie, having taken down most of the opposing army by himself. Wufei followed close behind, brandishing his sword and glaring viciously at the Valkyrie. It took a couple minutes for the other pilots to arrive, but they were all in pretty much the same mood as Heero. Mirai told them to stand back, and then launched a Freezeblast at the Valkyrie, which was just enough to KO him.  
  
Transforming back into human form, Mirai shot a defined glance at Trowa, who shivered under her gaze.  
  
"Weakling," Wufei muttered under his breath. Mirai and Trowa both glared at him, which caused him to faint from shock.  
  
~*~  
  
I'll just remind you now that this is the end of the chapter. Please read and review. Don't worry, there'll be more fighting later on. I'm just trying to figure out what to do next, k? ^_~ 


	4. The GBoys Fight

Shinkidousenki Gundam Wing: The Kaze Saga  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shinkidousenki Gundam Wing or any other animes referenced in this story. (EMPHASIS ON ANIMES!!! I will be mentioning other things in this story, but they are most likely going to be related to Rurouni Kenshin.) Last Impression, Just Communication, White Reflection and Burning are not mine either; they belong to Two-Mix. If you believe I own anything here, you need a brain transplant to help your intelligence, except *maybe* if you're talking about the planet Kaze.  
  
~*~  
  
"Andrea, what on Earth are you doing?"  
  
The jet-black-haired, sky-blue-eyed person known as Andrea suddenly looked up. She was being called by someone. Thinking quickly, she pulled out her sabre and ran off in the direction of the voice.  
  
It was Mirai.  
  
"You've been in that room for over an hour," Mirai said indignantly. "What the hell were you doing in there?"  
  
"Thinking," Andrea said. "Thinking about what we should do about the Dark Valley situation."  
  
"The Valkyrie isn't attacking until tomorrow, Andrea no baka," Mirai said. "And in case you were wondering, I am NOT going to ask Kokoro..."  
  
"No, it's not that," Andrea interrupted. "I was thinking of training the Gundam pilots to use magic - you know, like maybe Seigi or Ryoukai."  
  
"You just stated two people with completely opposite fighting styles," Mirai said. "Think Domani. And Aki would never train those guys in the use of magic as long as they still have their mobile suits to use."  
  
Andrea sighed. "I don't know what you're thinking," she said, "but whatever it is, I'm thinking the exact opposite. Aki needs all the good warriors he can get. Come on, EVERY member of clan Aki thus far has known how to use magic. Omae no baka."  
  
"The pilots aren't officially members of clan Aki," Mirai said before leaving the room.  
  
Andrea sighed again. "I guess she just doesn't learn..."  
  
~*~  
  
Surely enough, Andrea's plans were carried out after all.  
  
"Okay, so here it is..." Aki said as he looked over a list. "Heero says he wants to be a wind mage, Duo a shadow mage, Quatre an earth mage... duh... and Wufei a force mage. Trowa?"  
  
"Can't decide," the silent warrior replied. "I guess I'll just be multitype, okay?"  
  
"That's the most emotion you've ever shown," Aki said. "And yes, you can be multitype. Like Andrea and Yume?"  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"I saw that one coming Heero," Duo said, elbowing his friend.  
  
Heero looked up and said, "Yes, I know. But I won't be any ordinary wind mage. I want to be the best in the land of wind." He allowed himself a slight smile.  
  
Duo replied with, "..."  
  
Heero's smile broke into a wide grin.  
  
Just then, something ran into the room. SomeTHING, because this individual happened to be Dorothy.  
  
Kitto sighed upon seeing Dorothy. "Twigbrows," he muttered. "How did you get here?"  
  
Dorothy looked confused. "Uh, I don't know..." she said. "I was just walking around, and suddenly a warp appeared in front of me, and I appeared here..."  
  
"Now is that any way to greet your sister?" Seigi yelled.  
  
Kitto simply glared at Seigi, not truly angry but certainly exasperated.  
  
~*~  
  
The Valkyrie smirked his most evil smirk ever as the rebel soldiers began streaming out of the building. He was thinking, as usual, about conquest. He didn't stop to think about who might be coming along or what they might be capable of. He didn't even stop to think if Ryoukai Tsubasa, his most hated opponent, would come on the mission. With the tip of his most prized sword, the Shadow Blade, buried in the ground, he absentmindedly looked around.  
  
"This is gonna be fun," he said, picking up his sword and heading out.  
  
On the Aki side of the valley, the five Gundam pilots, Mirai, Andrea, Onegai, Seigi, Kitto and Neko prepared to attack. The Valkyrie's army was large, but they were confident that they'd win.  
  
Especially after Ryoukai herself fluttered into the valley, holding the Ocean Blade and grinning mischieviously.  
  
Quatre smirked, remembering that he had learned Earthquake not too long ago. "I think I'll be able to win this," he said, looking at Heero. "Especially with your help."  
  
Heero smirked and nodded.  
  
That was when Kitto suddenly broke in with, "Would you people quit smirking!?"  
  
"Iie," was the unanimous shout.  
  
~*~  
  
The Valkyrie's army attacked first. But what they didn't expect was for the earth to suddenly start moving right under their feet. Very rapidly. Several soldiers were knocked off balance and KO'd before the battle even officially begun. The Valkyrie suddenly looked at one of the still-standing soldiers.  
  
"What the hell?" the winged elite stated quite blankly.  
  
The soldier he was talking to said, "I don't know... but I do believe I heard a voice that sounded a LOT like pilot 04 just before the earthquake..."  
  
"Aha, so it was... wait a minute!" the Valkyrie said. "PILOT ZERO-FOUR USED EARTHQUAKE!?!? THE PERSON I LAST EXPECTED TO USE A MAGIC ATTACK OF ANY SORT!?!?"  
  
"Yes," the soldier replied. "Quatre Raberba Winner himself used an Earthquake attack."  
  
Some of the remaining soldiers were then knocked back by a powerful gust of wind... that was electrically charged.  
  
"You know what his name is!?" the Valkyrie practically screamed. Then he turned to face his opponents. "Okay, which one of you did that Lightning Wind come from?"  
  
"Me," Heero said and smirked.  
  
"What!? 01!?" the Valkyrie yelled. "What is this world coming to?"  
  
He was then knocked out by a Shadow Blaze from Duo.  
  
"Okay, I saw that one," the soldier the Valkyrie had been talking to said. "Duo no baka. Shinigami no baka..."  
  
He was then also KO'd by the same attack from the same person.  
  
"Well, that was simple," Duo said. "Now Wufei, I think you can handle the rest..."  
  
"I'll leave that to Mirai and Ryoukai," Wufei said. "The onnas need to prove themselves in combat."  
  
Mirai and Ryoukai looked at each other, nodded, and ran off to attack the remnants of the force. Ryoukai was seriously tempted to kill the Valkyrie, but Mirai argued, "If you did that, who would you hate?"  
  
Then Ryoukai was threatened by Mirai.  
  
~*~  
  
And for those of you who are confused...  
  
Kitto = Surely  
  
Mirai = Future  
  
Itsumo = Forever  
  
Akiramenai = Never give up  
  
Ryoukai = Acknowledged or accepted, I think  
  
Yume = Dream  
  
Kaze = Wind  
  
Seigi = Justice  
  
Onegai = Please  
  
Tsubasa = Wings  
  
Omae no baka = You are stupid  
  
Duo no baka = Duo is stupid  
  
Shinigami no baka = The god of death is stupid  
  
Onna = Woman (a VERY derogatory statement)  
  
At least I think that's how it goes...  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Bad writer's block. I can't come up with any good ideas. Forgive me if this chapter was confusing.  
  
Please read and rate. 


	5. Ara and Domani

Shinkidousenki Gundam Wing: The Kaze Saga  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shinkidousenki Gundam Wing or any other animes referenced in this story. (EMPHASIS ON ANIMES!!! I will be mentioning other things in this story, but they are most likely going to be related to Rurouni Kenshin.) Last Impression, Just Communication, White Reflection and Burning are not mine either; they belong to Two-Mix. If you believe I own anything here, you need a brain transplant to help your intelligence, except *maybe* if you're talking about the planet Kaze. Take Off To The Sky is the property of whoever made the song and Gundam Wing, not me. And besides, I'm practically broke anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre woke up to find a still-asleep Onegai next to him. He blushed.  
  
Did anything happen? he wondered. Just then, Onegai woke up, and as if reading his thoughts, said, "No, nothing happened. You were making noises in your sleep and I came in to check on you and ended up falling asleep."  
  
Quatre sighed in relief as his face returned to its normal color. "Maybe it's just my perverted mind," he said.  
  
"Most likely," Onegai said.  
  
~*~  
  
"And welcome Ara, please," Aki announced. "He's a lightning mage from... somewhere. His eyes and hair are both purple."  
  
The person known as Ara entered the room. Everyone glanced at him oddly, but Mirai was mesmerized by his stunning hair. It was about as long as Duo's, but he wore it down, and it was a shade of violet.  
  
"And he is also annoying as hell," Aki added.  
  
Mirai grimaced but continued to look at the newcomer. "He may be annoying, but he looks amazing," she stated.  
  
"Not as amazing as Quatre," Onegai said. 04 giggled and blushed.  
  
"I sense a crush," Mirai said.  
  
"Well, they did wake up next to each other this morning," Heero said. "But nothing had gone on."  
  
"They DID!?" Mirai yelled, a LITTLE too loudly. Ara glanced at her.  
  
"He did?" the purple-haired... nuisance said. "He was with a cat!?"  
  
"I was NOT with her!" Quatre yelled. "She just happened to come in, and she fell asleep on my bed. I'm guessing it was more of an accident than anything else, understand!?"  
  
"Darn it," Ara muttered. "No lemons."  
  
"DAMARE!!!" 04 and Onegai screamed simultaneously.  
  
Ara snickered.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where's Domani?" Ryoukai asked.  
  
"I think he's somewhere over... yargh!" Quatre was rudely interrupted by Domani suddenly rushing over to him and nearly colliding with him.  
  
"Sorry about that," Domani said. "But why were you standing in the hallway, anyway? I have to get to my lab."  
  
"I didn't think you'd come," Quatre said. "It doesn't seem like you."  
  
"..." was Domani's reply.  
  
~*~  
  
"Domani's part Somali, part peregrine falcon, and part human. How odd..." Duo said. "And what is a Somali?"  
  
"You don't know?" Aki said, surprised. "It's a kind of cat. They have red fur and look a little like foxes."  
  
"Vulpine!" Ara yelled. Heero threatened him with death if he didn't shut up.  
  
Duo sighed. "Ara no baka," he muttered.  
  
~*~  
  
"SEIGI!!! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!!!" Kitto screamed. "Ara's wreaking havoc again!!!"  
  
Seigi rushed down, katana in hand since he couldn't find his beloved sabre. "What the hell is going on here?" he stated.  
  
Just then, Seigi saw a flash of purple, and his katana was gone.  
  
Seigi screamed in frustration and followed Ara, who was snickering and running off somewhere.  
  
When Seigi and Ara entered Ara's room, Seigi looked around... and noticed that his sabre was HANGING OFF THE WALL.  
  
"GAH!" Seigi yelled. "Ara no baka!" He then proceeded to use an Immobilize spell on Ara and took his sabre from the wall, then his katana from Ara's hand. He held the katana to Ara's throat and muttered a death threat.  
  
~*~  
  
-Author's note: In case you didn't know, Vulpine has nothing to do with Kaze. She's just a random character I came up with. Not even sure if she exists in this universe...  
  
Writer's block sucks. 


	6. Insanity and a Battle

Shinkidousenki Gundam Wing: The Kaze Saga  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Shinkidousenki Gundam Wing or any other animes referenced in this story. (EMPHASIS ON ANIMES!!! I will be mentioning other things in this story, but they are most likely going to be related to Rurouni Kenshin.) Last Impression, Just Communication, White Reflection and Burning are not mine either; they belong to Two-Mix. If you believe I own anything here, you need a brain transplant to help your intelligence, except *maybe* if you're talking about the planet Kaze. Take Off To The Sky is the property of whoever made the song and Gundam Wing, not me. And besides, I'm practically broke anyway. Hammerspace is not my idea and I don't know who owns it. All I know is that I don't own it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Modoru basho nado doko ni mo nakute samayoutta kono machi..." Ara sang cheerfully, running into the room.  
  
"That's MY song!" Heero yelled. 01 then proceeded to pull out his gun and aim it at Ara's head. Ara meeped.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Ara yelled. Then he grinned and began singing again. "Arasoiau dake ja erarenai dare mo nani mo osanai te ni sashinobetai kegare no nai tokimeki wo..."  
  
"GAH!" Mirai yelled. "Last Impression!"  
  
Ara switched songs. "Just wild beat communication ame ni utare nagara iroasenai atsui omoi karada jyuu de tsutaetai yo tonight!"  
  
Onegai and Mirai sweatdropped.  
  
~*~  
  
As it turned out, the day was starting to turn into a soup of randomness.  
  
Wufei was ranting about the justice of cheese and bricks, Ara was singing Burning at what seemed like twice the speed that the actual song is, and... well... there was a lot of conversation. And random events.  
  
"You mean you need to gather that weird stuff you find in the Dark Valley?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah," Onegai said. "But the Valkyrie has taken over, and Seigi has supposedly developed a new reverse-blade sword..."  
  
She was cut off by the sudden appearance of Kenshin Himura, who yelled something in Japanese and then disappeared.  
  
"What the hell?" was Duo's rather fitting opinion.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's wrong, Onegai?" Kitto asked, noticing the yellow-eyed female's odd behavior.  
  
"It has to do with Quatre," Onegai said. She pulled her rapier out of hammerspace. "I've been sent on a mission to kill him. I have three choices. Carry out the mission and kill him, cancel the mission and leave him alive, or assassinate the leader of the assassin group and leave it. And the second option was strictly prohibited by the leader."  
  
"Why are you affected so badly by this mission?" Kitto asked.  
  
"Quatre's my best friend," Onegai said. "I know him more than I know even you."  
  
"Onegai," Kitto said, "I don't believe he's just your friend anymore. I think there's something deeper. You've only known each other since April, but I can definitely see something between you two."  
  
"You were the one who saw the relationship between Kokoro and Alicia," Onegai said. "I trust you on this. However, it's not time yet. It won't be for over a year, I bet."  
  
"And Ara's been writing 4xOnegai fics a lot lately," Kitto said. "That might be showing something."  
  
"Barely something," Onegai said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Take that you rebel scum!" Ryoukai yelled, launching a Tidal Wave attack at the massive group of rebels. The rebels retaliated by launching several Lightning attacks at Ryoukai, which caused her to shudder and fall back.  
  
The Valkyrie suddenly teleported in front, cast a Black Tempest over Heero, and moved back. Heero blocked the dark spell with a Shadowblock and then retaliated with a Windblast.  
  
Ara saw an opportunity to launch his Thunderstorm attack, and used it rapidly. It was then Spellbroken by the Valkyrie, who was determined to save the rebel forces. The Valkyrie then let loose twin Dark Freeze attacks, one aimed at Ara, the other at Duo. Duo yelled something incoherent and then cast Shadow Blaze, which KO'd several rebel troops.  
  
A rebel used Hyper Freeze on Neko, who dodged the attack and launched a Flamethrower at the same rebel. The rebel dodged and used Hailstorm on Neko. Neko teleported out of the way and launched three identical Flamethrowers at the rebel, who was hit by two of them and dodged the third. The rebel was then struck with a Lightning Wind from Heero and KO'd.  
  
Onegai ran forward and Spellbroke a Shadow Sphere from the Valkyrie before casting Flame Tempest and KOing a few more rebels. The Valkyrie aimed another Shadow Sphere at Onegai, who dodged the attack and fired a Lightning Missile at the Valkyrie. Ryoukai recovered and launched a Frozen Lightning at the Valkyrie.  
  
This was when Domani decided to enter the fight.  
  
Twin spheres of magical energy slammed into a rebel, KOing him instantly. Domani swooped down and launched a Fireball at the opponents before getting into a swordfight with the Valkyrie. Kitto saw this as the perfect opportunity to attack and launched an Electrocute at the Valkyrie, who dodged the attack. Domani narrowly dodged the attack as well.  
  
The Valkyrie launched a pair of Shadow Spheres at Onegai, who Spellbroke them both and launched a Lightning attack at the Valkyrie. That was when Quatre decided to make his appearance in the battle with an Earthquake, which knocked back several opponents, KOing some of them. The Valkyrie fell over, but soon picked himself back up.  
  
Heero launched a Tornado at the Valkyrie. The attack KO'd the Valkyrie and a few other rebels. The remaining rebels were then taken out by Wufei's sword.  
  
"Nice one," Ryoukai said. "And that's it for the Valkyrie."  
  
Ryoukai raised the Ocean Blade and prepared to decapitate the Valkyrie, when suddenly he woke up and teleported away.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me!" the Valkyrie yelled before running off.  
  
~*~  
  
-Author's Note: There's the action. The action and the humor. Too bad I couldn't fit a third category in. Oh well. 


End file.
